Wu (Warriors Orochi)
The Wu army refers to an alliance exclusive to the Warriors Orochi series. The characters in this particular faction all follow a character who originated from Wu. When the Warriors Orochi universe was created, the kingdom defied Orochi's forces with Zhang Liao. They lost to Zhuge Liang's strategies at He Fei. To spare his countrymen, Sun Jian agreed to be taken prisoner. The Sun family are forced to be loyal to the snake demon to keep their father safe. Following Orochi's subsequent defeat, Sun Jian fortifies his land's defenses and tries to avoid conflict with other armies. Story The Wu forces are immediately put to work as Sun Ce first ordered to attack the Tokugawa at Edo Castle. Sun Ce first defeats the arriving Masamune and opens the gates of the castle. Masumune retreats into the minor keep and sends his riflemen and officers to ambush the army's assault force. He then makes a fire attack only for it to be doused by Ieyasu. Sun Ce then defeats the ambush units and while his men regroup Ina and her troops charge at the main camp only to captured. They then move to the minor keep and capture Masumune and from there capture Hanzo and Ieyasu at the Major keep. Sun Quan is then ordered to attack Cao Cao in Yi Ling, where he starts by firing cannons at the unfamiliar Wei troops. Cao Cao responds by having Man Chong start a fire in the cannons forcing the army that was pursuing the Wei army. Cao Cao then sends his men to attack the main camp, but they are defeated. The officers of the Orochi Army then move in the Stone Sentinel Maze to defeat not only the Wei officers but to also find the sorcerers hiding Cao Cao. Shortly after revealing Cao Cao's location, Sun Quan defeats him. In the first game Sun Ce aids Sun Quan to subdue Ranmaru Mori and Ma Chao's rebellion. Soon after Sun Ce sets Ranmaru free however he is confused on why he's so happy and joins him. Now Sun Ce alongside the newly freed Zhou Yu have to fight Ling Tong, Gan Ning and Lu Xun in Chang Ban. During the battle Sakon Shima (sent by Nobunaga to test Sun Ce) sends engineers to aid in the fire attack however he is defeated along with the sent engineers. After suppressing Lu Xun's rebellion the newly freed Taishi Ci aids in the assault at Odani Castle led by Xing Cai, who has the aid of Yoshihiro Shimazu, Gan Ning and Ling Tong after making use of Sakon's idea to destroy the garrison's walls they defeat Xing Cai. Sun Ce however eventually loses his patience and openly rebels at Osaka Castle with the newly freed Lu Meng. They first move secretly to free Sun Jian however they are blocked by the Orochi army. Later when they were at the escape point an ambush is sprung. Although Sun Jian was recaptured Sun Ce and his army managed to pull back. Sun Ce is then seen escaping at Xia Kou but is quickly captured by Cao Pi, who later releases him. He is then spotted at Hu Lao Gate being attacked again but is rescued by Zhao Yun and they defeat Orochi's army with a fire attack. He then assists Zhao Yun's assault at Edo Castle however they fell into another trap laid by Zhuge Liang. He is later then cornered by Sun Quan, Ina and Sun Shang Xiang at Sekigahara and under siege by cannonfire. After taking taking the cannons they decide to take a garrison so they can receive reinforcements however they were blocked by an angry Sun Shang Xiang, who they captured. After defeating Sun Quan Ina explains to Sun Shang Xiang that her brother is trustworthy and the both of them join Sun Ce's army. Sun Ce was yet again attacked by Sun Quan at He Fei. Following Lu Meng's plan they ambush Zhen Ji and Keiji Maeda inside He Fei Castle and they pull back. Later they defeat Sun Quan's army and after he flees Zhou Tai brings Sun Ce Keiji's letter. Later Sun Ce and Sun Shang Xiang hear that both their brother and father are about to be executed at Komaki-Nagakute. They arrive just in time to stop the execution and together they defeat Da Ji. After rescuing Sun Jian and Sun Quan, the Sun family unite and face off against Orochi at Koshi Castle. In the Samurai storyline, the kingdom plays a minor role, with their rescue of Nō being mentioned at Bai Di Castle in gratitude for sending Sakon. In Nobunaga's final push at Koshi Castle, Zhou Yu will be sent to aid the demon king. In the second game, Wu had been living in peace ever since the death of the demon, Orochi. Though the likes of Dong Zhuo, Masamune Date, Cao Cao, and Lu Bu had been raising armies, Sun Jian does nothing, not wanting to contribute to the destruction of the peace the land had so thoroughly enjoyed. Fortunately, he did send Sun Ce, Zhou Yu, and Ranmaru Mori to keep an eye on things as scouts. Ranmaru Mori however, received an audience with Sun Jian, and warned him of a young man fighting Lu Bu at Ru Xu Kou. According to Sun Quan, in its current state, Wu would shatter if it warred. Okuni, a young mistress that had hoped to build a temple before the merging of the Sengoku and Three Kingdom eras, had been following Ling Tong into Wu. Ginchiyo Tachibana, a Sengoku warlord, had been foolishly coaxed into following her, as Okuni thought she should know how it felt to "have her hair down". Motochika Chosokabe suddenly appeared before the other warriors, saying that Wu would give his only chance for the bat to rest his wings. During the Battle of Ru Xu Kou, Lu Bu and his strategist Chen Gong immediately flee. This allows Ranmaru Mori and the other Wu colleagues are able to rescue the man that had so easily fought the war demon Lu Bu. Along the way to the escape point, however, various ambushes consisting of the remnants of Orochi's army attacked Mori's army. However, the man says nothing of it, and Ranmaru notices that the amount of attackers was too much to be mere fallen remnants. After escaping, the man reveals himself to be Yoshitsune Minamoto, and he is looking for someone. Sun Jian accepts Yoshitsune's request for an ally. At Kanegasaki, scouts indicate that an army led by Dong Zhuo and Goemon Ishikawa are advancing. Okuni volunteers to handle them, causing Sun Jian to send Ling Tong to go with her as he believes a woman shouldn't go alone. Though Dong Zhuo is absent from the battlefield, Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao come out onto the battlefield. Okuni successfully captures Goemon Ishikawa, who reveals Dong Zhuo's position after being pressured into it by Okuni. Xiao Qiao offers to defeat him for the army, and Okuni comes with her out of fear for Xiao. After the battle, Zhou Yu meets with Sun Jian, and reports the status of his espionage. He's been in the talks with Meng Huo, who had been in Nan Zhong ever since Orochi's defeat. When he heard of Wu besieged, he marched onwards to Wu. Various officers announce their beliefs that Sun Jian should mobilize. Sun Jian still refuses to war, though agrees to strengthen Wu's outer defenses. Soon, he receives news that Cao Pi has led an army to attack Nan Zhong. Zhou Yu sends a letter to Meng Huo detailing his plan. He then guided a small militia around the back of officers that wanted to avenge Cao Ren's defeat at the hand of the Wu army. After successful fire attacks and triumph, Zhou Yu figured out that Cao Pi's plans weren't of malicious intent, but to spur a stale Wu into action for the inevitable war between pro- and anti-Orochi forces. Sun Jian agrees, before a sudden announcement that Lu Bu has appeared at Itsukushima, with a larger army than before, accompanied by a man wielding giant prayer beads. Yoshitsune Minamoto recognizes the man as the target he'd been looking for. At Itsukushima, Wu struggles against forceful waves out of the Lu Bu-Taira army. Motochika Chosokabe sees that the tides are out. However - They placement of them is wrong. Yoshitsune replies that he had once heard that the people of Itsukushima had long worshiped a dragon god of the seas, to which Motochika questions if Kiyomori had learned to control the very tides. The two lead rip their way to an altar, and begin to pray to the dragon god. Soon, a tidal wave washes over the land, causing the enemy officers to retreat. Luckily, Kiyomori Taira, the man Yoshitsune had been looking for, along with Lu Bu, flee. It is at this time that Sun Jian finally makes his decision: Wu will stand and fight! But the combined might of Lu Bu and Kiyomori would be very difficult for Wu to overcome. Sun Ce, however, suggests that since Lu Bu is always leading his army himself, his main camp at Yang Ping Gate would be undermanned, and they could take it to split their forces. Huang Gai agrees to lead the attack. However, at Okehazama, they confront the Date Clan and their army, led by Masamune Date. Having to break through, the Wu Army attacks, with assistance from Xu Zhu and Pang De of Wei. After successfully raiding one of Date's strongholds and stealing the horses there, Wu defeats Masamune Date, who retreats. Inspired by Wu's determination, Xu Zhu and Pang De join the Wu Army, pushing their momentum even higher. Wu continues their advance towards Yang Ping Gate. Just as Sun Ce had predicted, Lu Bu's main force wasn't at the gate, leaving their defense thin and ripe for attack. Sun Jian, who had previously never entered a battle that hadn't been thoroughly analyzed, casts aside his usual discretion's and gives the order to attack. However, despite their low numbers, Lu Bu's defending force, led by Chen Gong, puts up a stubborn defense, and things go from bad to worse when Lu Bu's main force returns. The timely arrival of Ma Chao makes the difference, though, and Wu manages to defeat Lu Bu's Force. However, Lu Bu seems strangely unenthusiastic during the battle, collapsing to an ignominious defeat. Wu welcomes Ma Chao to their army, and the Wu Morale rose even higher. However, Kiyomori is one step ahead, quietly moving his large army to surround the Wu Forces. The weak defenses at Yang Ping Gate were a bait to lure out the Wu Army, where it would be easy to surround and annihilate them. Worse still, the Date Army had also joined forces with Kiyomori, leaving Wu surrounded by three powerful foes at Yamazaki. During the ensuing battle, however, much to Wu's surprise, Lu Bu revolts against Kiyomori, leaving to a victory for Wu and the death of Kiyomori. However, it is too late. Kiyomori, having foreseen the possibility of this defeat, unleashes the ace up his sleeve: the return of the Serpent King Orochi. Lu Bu's forces and the Wu Army set out for Chi Bi, where the Serpent King Orochi lies in wait. The battle is a fierce one, with Da Ji unleashing not one, but two fire attacks on the Wu Forces. However, the indomitable spirit of the Wu Forces, combined with the unwavering might of Lu Bu and his army, ultimately crushes Orochi's forces and slays the Serpent King once again. With the Serpent King destroyed, the Wu Army and their allies celebrate. In the midst of all this, Yoshitsune is watching the shore from the boat. Huang Gai questions him, and Yoshitsune answers that he was just thinking about Lu Bu. Yoshitsune reacts in shock, however, seeing Lu Bu on the shore, but in the next second, he is gone. Sun Jian compliments Lu Bu on his courage, saying he believes that courage helped inspire Wu. Sun Jian and Huang Gai have a good laugh at the fact that Sun Jian just complimented Lu Bu, but Yoshitsune continues to watch the shore where Lu Bu was. In the third game, Sun Jian has allied himself with Ujiyasu, and the rest of the Hojo. The kingdom would be destroyed with the arrival of the Hydra however, and many of its retainers would scatter after the subsequent disappearances of Sun Jian and Ujiyasu. A group of Wu officers, led by Sun Quan, was tasked with helping Wei surround Kiyomori at Hefei, but were brainwashed into serving the sorcerer instead, with the lone Sun Shangxiang evading capture. Sun Shangxiang would eventually join another group of Wu forces comprising of Ding Feng and Xiaoqiao and they took refuge at Odawara Castle and attempted to help defend the castle, but failed, and all its defenders were killed. Another group was led by Lu Meng and Taishi Ci, though they separated later on, with the former heading for Hasedo and the latter heading for Ueda Castle, ultimately both were killed in the conflicts. A third group, led by Huang Gai would eventually join Jia Xu at Dongkou where they fought Kanbei Kuroda in a plot of Da Ji, and the two forces were annihilated. A small group of Wu officers still remained in Jiangdong in the hopes of retaking the land from the demons. By the end of the timeline, all of Wu's officers had either been killed, were brainwashed by Kiyomori or were separated and unreachable. In the alternate timeline, a Coalition appeared, and brought assistance to Sun Shangxiang and the other defenders of Odawara Castle, saving them, along with the brainwashed Wu officers. When the Coalition returned further into the past, the Wu-Hojo army did not act as aggressively to the Coalition as other factions, remaining neutral. Hanbei negotiated with Sun Jian and Ujiyasu, and the two believed the strategist's word that he and his allies were from the future. Sun Ce and Ujiyasu would later reinforce the Coalition at Changban when they are attacked by the Shu-Oda forces led by Zhuge Liang and Mitsuhide Akechi. Following their victory at Changban, they pushed with their momentum to defeat Nobunaga at Honnoji, gaining his alliance. Together, the warlords helped convince Susano'o to allow the humans to fight the last battle against Orochi X. In Ultimate, many Wu officers return back to Sun Jian, but the Wu forces are fooled by multiple tails of Kyūbi, and would've been wiped out with the Toyotomi at Shizugatake had it not been for Shennong and the other mystics. Later on, a portion of the Wu officers who were trapped by Tamamo's mirror are able to breakthrough. Later, they assist the mystics in their first attempt to seal Tamamo, but it fails due to the damaged mirror. Warriors Orochi Leader *Sun Ce Allies *Ieyasu Tokugawa *Hanzō Hattori *Zhou Yu *Ranmaru Mori *Taishi Ci *Kotaro Fuma *Lu Meng *Sakon Shima *Nō *Kunoichi *Sun Shang Xiang *Ina *Da Qiao *Zhou Tai *Keiji Maeda *Sun Quan *Sun Jian Subordinate Generals *Lu Su *Zhuge Luo *Hidetada Tokugawa *Cheng Pu *Han Dang *Kazumasa Ishikawa *Tadasuke Ōkubo *Zhu Zhi *Hidemasa Ogasawara *Ujishige Niwa *Tadayoshi Matsudaira *Nagayoshi Mori *Masanari Naito *Tadayo Ōkubo *Naomasa Ii *Tadamasa Mori *Jiang Qin *Mototada Torii *Tadatsugu Sakai *Yasumasa Sakakibara *Masanobu Honda *Dong Xi *Chen Shi *Zhu Huan *Xu Sheng *Naotaka Ii *Ding Feng *Sun Shao *Chikayoshi Hiraiwa *Toshitsune Maeda *Tadamasa Mori *Yukinaga Konishi *Chunyu Qiong Warriors Orochi 2 (Orochi) This list refers to the kingdom's ranks during Orochi's story mode. Leader *Sun Jian Allies *Zhou Yu *Ling Tong *Sun Ce *Gan Ning *Zhang Liao Subordinate Generals *Zhuge Jin *Jiang Qin *Ma Zhong *Chen Shi *Xu Sheng *Ding Feng *Zhuge Luo *Zhu Huan *Zhu Zhi *Hao Zhao *Guo Jia *Yue Jin *Cao Hong *Cao Zhang *Cao Zhen *Lu Su *Pan Zhang *Han Dang *Quan Zong *Cheng Pu Warriors Orochi 2 Leader *Sun Jian Allies *Yoshitsune Minamoto *Huang Gai *Ling Tong *Okuni *Ginchiyo Tachibana *Motochika Chōsokabe *Xiao Qiao *Goemon Ishikawa *Meng Huo *Zhu Rong *Xu Zhu *Pang De *Ma Chao *Zhou Tai *Sun Quan *Ranmaru Mori *Zhou Yu *Sun Ce *Da Qiao Subordinate Generals *Sun Shao *Han Dang *Lu Su *Jiang Qin *Nobuchika Chōsokabe *Quan Zong *Chen Wu *Ma Zhong *Zhu Zhi *Ding Feng *Dong Xi *Chen Shi *Cheng Pu *Takatsugu Kyogoku *Pan Zhang *Mototsuna Kutusuki *Xu Sheng *Sukeyasu Innoshima *Narihide Kodama *Munekatsu Nomi *Zhuge Jin *Dong Tu Na *Ahui Nan *Nagamasa Kuroda *Saizo Kani *Morichika Chōsokabe Category:Lore